The Perfect Pain
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: The Sergeant Major is wracked with pain, but it's so worth it.


Clearly this was the answer, the only way.

With this reasoning, a lack of sanity and sleep, a very curry-deprived yellow keronian continued to bang his head against his keyboard, his head throbbing with a dull and minor pain that did well to keep pestering thoughts from surfacing.

But now he was starting to get used to it, and coupled with his current thoughts, he was _enjoying_ it as well.

Pain and pleasure- just two sides of the same coin, same thing, ying and yang, all of that jazz.

Under normal circumstances, if one gave way to the other, that was fine by him either way, but now it was just irksome for him. He felt strange and foreign to his own thoughts, and his body betrayed him.

He couldn't even eat his favorite _meal_.

And there was absolutely nothing in this Universe that would keep him from such a thing. He would kill whatever stood in his way between him and his curry and not even stop to wipe the blood or fluid from his hands afterward. And yet there he was, yearning and craving, and yet nothing would satisfy him, nothing would take the desire away or leave him with a sense of fulfillment.

Work, if it was one thing he didn't like, it was being forced to work, but now it seemed like a very welcome distraction because working meant less thinking on things he didn't want to think about. He had plenty of projects he had put off or ignored, completing them would be a simple task for someone of his capabilities.

But there he was again, hands shaking and sweating, every project done in a matter of minutes. He couldn't help himself! He should've dragged them out, made the time count, and now he was right back to square one without a moment's relief.

_Stupid_, he cursed himself, his brow furrowing and his glasses shining from the large monitors situated in front of him.

The temptation had made a full-circle once more, beckoning him to bring up the cameras in the Hinata household, just to check on things…

Oh, who was he kidding. There was only one thing he wanted to watch right now, and said thing was a Pekoponian lady, and the Pekoponian lady of his interests was currently in the kitchen, home early from work and humming some sort of weird tune he'd never heard before, but he found it strangely comforting and oddly sweet-

_No_! With a lurch forward, the Sergeant Major slammed down onto the keys, turning the screen onto something other than her. What was he doing?! He had no reason to watch her! No reason whatsoever! It wasn't like she was in the shower after all, or the pool, or anything interesting other than her cooking something.

He could feel perspiration well up on his skin as he struggled with his own twitching hands, who really, really felt the urge to switch back to the camera feed. Just a peek, maybe, just one. Why did he feel so nervous? There was nothing to be so paranoid over. He had watched her countless times before for, er, educational purposes, of course. And how else could he build a proper robot replica if he didn't have her precise measurements, really.

He had watched her countless times, in countless situations, wearing less than what she had on this very minute and it was all guilt-free! So why was now any different?!

_It's not_, he reasoned with clenched teeth, beads of sweat sliding down his temple, his shaking finger poised over the key needed to switch over. He couldn't stop this. He didn't want to stop it. There was no reason to stop it!

"**Clicky**…"

With determination, his finger pressed down, switching to the woman once more, who was busy chopping up vegetables on a cutting board, a large pot on the stove, and her expression most pleasant for a woman who worked and dealt with as much as she did.

The audio feed was working just perfectly as it picked up her musings to herself, "I sure hope everyone likes this curry…I'm sure it'll be ready in time for when the kids get home…"

He could feel a terrible, sickening feeling flutter inside of him, quite close to his chest in fact, the lenses of his glasses cracking.

**D-damn that Aki Hinata. **


End file.
